StevenStar Tag Tournament
As in the Tekken Tag Tournament Series, StevenStar Tag Tournament matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost. At certain points, an inactive character's life bar may flash, giving them a temporary boost in strength if they are tagged in. If the life bar of either of a player's fighters runs out, that player loses the round. If time runs out, the player who has the most cumulative life remaining amongst their fighters wins the round. The gameplay expands on the tag mechanics featured in the first Tekken Tag, allowing for extended tag combos and combined moves. New techniques include combined tag throws which, if timed properly, can be escaped from. Tag combos (referred to as "Tag Assaults") can now be done simultaneously with both characters participating in the combo at the same time. Features suggested by Katsuhiro Harada include recording in Practice mode as well as a Tutorial to bring new players into the fold more smoothly than has been possible in the past. The game features a "stage gimmick" system. An example of the system shown in Famitsu has the player slamming his opponent into wall, which breaks and the opponent goes flying, landing in a new area where the fight continues. As the opponent falls, the tag partner is waiting at the bottom to continue the combo. The game features various modes, allowing players to choose between Tag Team (2 vs 2), Single (1 vs 1), or Handicap Matches ( 2 vs 1 or 1 vs 2), options for four players to play in a single match, and various online modes. Along with returning modes such as Arcade, Versus, Team Battle, Time Attack and Survival, a new mode called Fight Lab allows players to train a Combot through various challenges. The game also features various items that can alter the gameplay, ranging from weapons such as firearms and hammer hats to superficial items such as specialized KOs, and allows players to customize their fighters with various accessories. The Wii U Edition features an exclusive Mushroom Battle mode in which various mushrooms from the Mario series litter the arena, causing players to grow or shrink in size or take extra damage. It also features optional touch-based controls using the system's gamepad, as well as exclusive costumes based on Nintendo media franchise. StevenStar Tag Tournament 2 features a storyline although it is still not the series canon. Just like last time, it is more of a "dream match", giving fans the opportunity to play as almost every character in the series up to that point, including some of those that had apparently been missing in the main storyline, in addition to the character roster of other series(The John Show, Super Mario and Friend, etcs) The arcade version features all 40 playable characters (including Devil Comso) The console release of the game features a total of 52 characters, including DLC. Character *StevenStar *Amy Rose *John *Agito90 *Cpend7 *Bubbyaustin *Pink Koala *Aaron *Gannon X *Yu Narakari *Stan Smith *Toon Meta Knight *Princess Luna *Robo *Rosic *Colonal Rabec *The Wanden *Ami *Yumi *Sora *Riku *Cosmo/Devil Cosmo *Helmet *Huey Freeman *Twilight Sparkle *AppleJack *Panty *Stocking *Gaston *Frollo *Blaziken *Black Mage *Dan VS *Lemongrab *CM Punk *Bibleman *Dante(DmC Version) *Frank West *Atomic Betty *Chaotic the Hedgehog *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *Classic Sonic *Stephanie BlazeStar *Evil StevenStar Console Exclusive *Ebony the Hedgehuman *Formy the Hegdehuman *Richter *Anthony *Johnathon "Johnie" *Linda "Cosmohn" Console DLC *Evil Amy Rose *Bizarro John *Evil Cpend7 *Evil Bubbyaustin *Super Koala *Dark StevenStar Category:Games Category:StevenStar777 Category:Series X Series Category:Tekken